Tobias and Tris Switch
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: In this fic Tobias lived Tris' life and Tris' lived Tobias'. Tris' is Tobias' trainer. It sounds more complicated than it really is. Please R&R! This is my second fic so don't hate to hard! :) I love you my platypuses you are adored! Story is better than Summary.
1. 1: The Start

**Hey hey hey people of FFN! I am back and as stalker-ish as ever! Beware because I see all know all... hehhehehehe. LOL JK GUYS! Or am I... Ok so basically in this Fic Tobias/Four is Tris and Tris/Beatrice is Tobias/Four. Tris is called Four until Tobias knows and Tobias is called Toby! Tris' fears are Marcus and the belt deal, confined spaces, intimacy and shooting that lady. Tobias' are Crows, being burned while surrounded by friends and enemies, drowning in the box thing, drowning in the ocean, and shooting his family (well tris' family).**

**Tris'/Four's POV**

I wake up at 6 AM just like every other morning. I shower and get dressed. I apply my eyeliner and put in my black contacts and head to breakfast by 7 AM. Today is special though, today is the day I meet my new initiates.

I eat surrounded by my "friends" they don't know me though. "Excited to meet the new trainees, Four?" Shauna asks me. I nodded and shovel more waffle into my mouth. It is so different than what I ate in Abnegation, sugary syrup and warm fluffy waffles aren't traditional food there. The food is one of the many perks of living in Dauntless along with getting away from my father.

"Not talking are we, Four... Hmmmm I'll just be taking your coffee then," Zeke reached for my coffee and I growled at him.

"Touch my coffee and I rip your arms off." I glare playfully at him. He backs away.

"At least you didn't try that when she has cake! You might have died!" Shauna laughed, when Zeke turned around she made goo goo eyes at him. Lauren took notice of this and shook her head. Both Lauren and I knew that Shauna and Zeke had massive crushes on each other. Lauren and I weren't all that close but when we did talk it was about how to get them together.

"Sooooo, Shauna, Zeke, anyone you two have your eyes on?" I nudged Lauren cluing he into my plan.

"Yeah, who? Don't lie because you both are awful lairs." Lauren giggled at Zeke and Shauna's gobsmacked expression. They both stared at us then at each other then back at us.

"I hate you so much Lauren." Shauna's face was bright red and Zeke's was a very similar color. Zeke then just leaned in and kissed Shauna's cheek.

"Is that a good enough answer for you Four?" Zeke asked, Shauna was staring at him her hand where Zeke's hand had kissed her cheek. Shauna then leaned across the table and kissed Zeke on the lips. Soon enough Lauren was gagging and I was laughing at Lauren.

"Yes! Can you too stop now, keep it K+ and under!" Lauren said not realizing this is a T story. We all share a laugh and for the first time in awhile I feel like I belong in Dauntless. After we all finish I head to the control room. I am studying the monitors when Eric comes in.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask not turning around.

"Face your leader when you speak to him, Four," he sneers.

"If this is about Max wanting to offer me a job, the answer is still no." I turn around to face him with my arms folded over my small chest.

"You really should take him up on his offer, being leader is great. But no I came in here to tell you that I would be training the transfers with you this year." With that he turned and walked out of the control room leaving the door open behind him.

"You forgot to, ah never mind." I get up and close the door. I busy myself with the monitors while I wait until I have to go to the net.

When I reach the net I hear Max's usual speech and position myself close to the net to help the initiates out of the net. Zeke and Shauna are holding hands not paying any attention when I say Hi, Lauren waves and gives me a thumbs up. I see the first jumper, Abnegation I guess because he is dressed in all grey. He reaches the bottom with a soft thump and I stretch my hand out to help him."

**greetings humans i am a page break! **

**Tobias' POV**

I land in the net with a soft thud and a girl stretches her hand out to me. I take it gratefully. "What is your name she asks." I pause for a moment pondering weather I should keep my name or change it. "Pick wisely you don't pick again."

"Toby." I say and give her my best smile. I think I did it right because she smiles back. I go stand where she pointed and take her in. She is short and strong, she held herself in away that said "I can do anything you can do better" hers eyes had been beautiful but they were covered by black contacts. She wasn't what most people would call pretty I would call her anything but pretty she was beautiful, fantastically gorgeous. I hoped I would be able to get to know her better.

Soon the rest of the initiates had jumped and in total there were 3 Erudite, 5 Candor and 1 Abnegation, me. We were following the girl who had pulled me out of the net. "Hello everyone my name is Four," she was then interupted my one of the Candor girls, the uglier one.

"Four? Really? Is that the kind of names we have in Dauntless or are too stupid to come up with something better? Is Four as high as you can count?" the ugly Candor girl snickered. Four stormed over to her the other initiates giving her a wide birth.

"Who the hell are you? And if you know what a great name is tell me, I would love to know." I could barely hear her she was speaking in a soft menacing voice and at the end you could hear the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"My name is Molly and you don't scare me. You are just a short little girl." Molly turned up her fat nose and before she could blink Four had socked her hard. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST HIT ME YOU BITCH!" **(AN: Sorry I used a bad word! It fit so I used it don't hate me :'()**

"What did you just call me? And Molly what a girly name sounds like a name a little girl from Amity would have." Four stood looking at Molly staring at hard. She hadn't raised her voice at all and it was menacing.

"Get away from me!" Molly still cradeling her nose ran to the back of the group. I looked at the girl I had met on the train she was shaking in fear.

"Come on! We have to get moving Christina." I said nudging her. She turned and smiled at me she wasn't shaking in fear it was laughter.

"Did you see that?! Molly got told! If only Andrea had been here she would have laughed so hard!" Christina hooked her arm around mine and led me off with the group.

"As I was saying earlier my name is Four and I will be leading you to the Pit." I felt Christina nudge me.

"The Pit clever name," she whispered.

"You," Four turned and pointed at Christina. "If I had wanted to listen to Candor smart-mouths I would transferred to there faction so will you please shut up. Anyways we are heading to the Pit you will learn to love it." We entered a huge pit basically and I immediately understood the name. "Now over here we have the Chasm. This shows the fine line between idiocy and bravery. One daredevil jump from here and we will be retrieving your body from it's raging waters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Platypuses! I missed you! If you review I will have free Dauntless cake for everyone! Ok! DISCLAIMER: Me: Uriah would you be ever so kind as to tell these people the disclaimer? Uriah: HOW DID YOU GET IN MY APARTMENT?! Me: Uri, just tell the pretty platypuses that I don't own Divergent! Uriah: FINE YOU CRAZY GIRL! Ummm QueenOfStalkers doesn't own me, Tris or Four... She doesn't own Dauntless or Candor or Erudite or Amity or Abnegation my friend Veronica Roth does. Me: Thank you Uriah. Now smile for the camera! Uriah: *Smiles!* Also big thank yous to the people who have reviewed here is your virtual Dauntless cake! If you review I have a slice with your name all over it!**

**Toby's POV**

When we reach the dorms Four tells us to go to the Cafeteria after we settle in. Christina plops down on an empty bunk. "We should have bunks close together!" she exclaims clapping her hands.

"Sure you can have the top bunk of this one. I prefer bottom." I smile at her.

"OH YES!" Christina jumps up and down giggling. "I LOVE BEING ON TOP! Oops that sounded sort of wrong. Come on lets go shopping before we eat!"

"You realize I am a guy and I don't want to shop right?" I ask as she drags me with incredible strength.

"Yes of course! You need to go shopping though your clothes are HIDEOUS! And I need someone to help carry my bags!" I end up going with her. She buy boat loads of clothing and she makes me buy some too. I end up with a few black t-shirts, 2 hoodies one black the other dark grey, I also got 3 pairs of sweats and 5 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of tighter ones and 2 loose ones all dark. We then head to the Cafeteria.

I stare at the thing Christina picked out for me. It had a bun, lettuce, tomatoes and a piece of meat on it. I picked up my knife and fork and tried to cut into it. "Not like that!" Christina yelps watching me.

"You never had a hamburger before?" Will says. He joined us because he didn't want to sit with Edward and Myra who were kissing.

"Wow. How have you never had a hamburger?" Al asks. He is a big guy, originally from Candor.

"You eat it like this," Christina picks up her own hamburger and takes a large bite. "Mrpht's realremrhl dood," she says with her mouth full.

"Translation, it is really good." Will says. He is nicer than I would of imagined. My father made me believe that the Erudite were all arrogant and rude. Will seems like a pretty great guy though. I take a bite. Four walked over and put a bowl of red stuff in front of me.

"Put this on it. I find it makes it better." She saw the look I was giving it. "It's call ketchup just try it." Cautiously I dipped my hamburger into the bright red sauce and found it did make it better.

"Thanks." A guy with lots of metal in his face, long greasy hair and wearing a long black coat and fingerless gloves walked in. "Do you know what that is?" I ask.

"Eric, he is the leader of Dauntless." Eric spotted Four and strode over.

"Hello, Four. Care to introduce me to your friends." Four glared at him.

"Al, Will, Christina and Toby." She says pointing to all of us.

"Well Max said that his offer is still available." He stared at me and I shuddered under his glare.

"Well tell him my answer is the same as always, no." Eric just walked away.

"What was that about?" Christina asked. Four looked like she might have snapped at her but decided against it.

"Max keeps offering to make me leader. I don't want to be leader. I'm happy working in the control rooms and training initiates. I got to go Lauren is waiting, bye guys." With that Four walked away.

"Okayyy... SO Toby what kind of food did you have in Abnegation if you didn't eat hamburgers?" Christina asked.

"Just plain boring food." I said.

"No wonder you left!" Christina exclaimed.

"Yes that's exactly why I left. It was because of the food." I shook my head and Will and Al laughed Christina just rolled her eyes. We contiued eating Will and Christina started to argue over something silly and Al and I ate in silence. After we ate we met Four back in the dorms.

"Hello everyone, I suggest you get lots of sleep tonight and maybe get a bit of shopping done. Training begins tomorrow at 8 and ends at 6 with an hour long break for lunch. After six you are free to do as you wish. Meet me tomorrow in the training room at 8 and we will begin shooting guns, then we will fight. The day after tomorrow we will throw knives and fight and the day after that you will fight each other and will continue fighting each other until the end of stage one. Our initiation is dived up into 3 parts physical, mental and emotional. At the end of stage one two of you will be eliminated, none after stage two and the rest after stage 3. I suggest if you want to stay do well. Also the final ranks are weighed differently, physical the least, mental a little more and the emotional part of training, your fear landscape, is weighted the heaviest." Four said this all in a monotone voice and a blank stare. She looked very bored.

"WHAT! SOME OF US ARE GOING TO GET ELIMINATED! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT.." Molly started. Four cut her off

"If you had known that, what? You wouldn't have joined Dauntless? If that is the answer then leave. If you wouldn't take the risk to become Dauntless because you think you belong just because you might not make into the top ten and be able to stay here, you can leave now." **(AN: I forgot if Eric or Four says that bit... Sorry just had Four say it so... yeah) **Four pointed towards the door. No one moved. "Good. Training room, 8:00, don't be late." With that Four left.

**And that is the end my beautiful platypuses! The third chapter should be up soon keep and eye out for it. I'll love you forever if you review and as said at the top free virtual Dauntless cake! See ya soon 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pretty Platypuses, I missed you all! 3 I less than 3 all of you! We need to give some love to LuvBooksForeevr ok they have reviewed several times and they love my story! OK so Uriah wouldn't do disclaimer again the meanie! So this time we have a person from another Fandom introducing Sadie Kane! Me: Hello Sadie! Sadie: Hello. Have you seen Khufu? He is supposed to help me with the ankle biters. Me: Is he the golden Baboon? Sadie: YES! Me: Then I haven't seen him. Sadie: Darn! Me: CAN WE JUST GET TO THE DISCLAIMER MY READERS ARE GETTING IMPATIENT! Sadie: FINE! QueenofStalkers doesn't own Divergent or the Kane Chronicles for that matte! Now good bye! *Sadie pulls out her wand mumbles something in Egyptian in front of some random statue and disappears Me: Sorry about that! Here have some cookies for those of you who read all that! (::) (::) (::) one cookie each!**

**Tris' POV (Four!)**

After I leave the initiates I go to the training room. I change into clothes better suited for a work out and begin fighting a punching bag until about 30 minutes later when I hear Eric come in. "What the hell do you want this time Eric?" I ask pulling out my ear buds.

"Oh, just to see my dear friend Four," he says walking towards me. I turn toward him, I take a good look at him. As usual he is very handsome, dark hair, pale face, dark eyes, he is wearing his usual attire as well; long black coat, tight black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and black Doc Martens.

"I wasn't aware we were friends. What are you really here for, Eric. The great leader of Dauntless doesn't normally just stop by to visit." I say the a lot of sarcasm. I fold my arms over my chest and stare at him.

"You could of had my job you know Four. After all you did come in first. Why didn't you? I mean honestly, you could of had all this power!" At "power" Eric throws his hands in the air.

"Eric I have my reasons and if Max sent you tell him I will never take the job." I turn back to punching the bag.

"If you want to inflict maximum damage use your knees and elbows, because, Four, you aren't all that big." Eric demonstrates on the bag next to mine. I roll my eyes and try it. I find it works pretty well.

"Thanks and why are you even helping me?" I ask. Eric just shakes his head.

"I got to go, good night Four." He just leaves. I grumble something about him ignoring my question and go back to my bag incorporating the moves Eric had showed me.

The next day I wake up at the same time as usual and do my normal routine. I smile as I think about Toby. Over the night I remembered why he was familiar, I used to watch him, not in a creepy way, I had a peep hole in the closet my father used to shove me in and since he and his brother Caleb Prior lived next door I watched them play sometimes. I then thought about Eric and the act of kindness he showed me last night. My heart fluttered at the thought of both of them. I shook my head to clear my mind of all thoughts of guys.

"Four!" I hear Zeke shout when I enter the cafeteria. I scan the crowd and avoid Toby's eyes when he tries to catch mine. I walk over to Shauna, Zeke and Lauren.

"Hey guys." I smile at them and take a sip of my black coffee.

"Zeke, Four, how the heck to you guys drink black coffee?!" Lauren exclaims like almost every morning.

"It tastes good, geez Lauren how many times do Four or I have to say that?" Zeke sipping his coffee. I shake my head as Lauren gags.

"What is up with you and gagging Lauren? Seriously you seem to do it a lot." Shauna laughs as she says this, she almost knocks over the Dauntless cake she is having for breakfast.

"Shauna! Careful! You almost knocked over Dauntless cake!" I hear Uriah screech. He must have looked over.

"Shut up Uri!" Zeke yells.

"Zeke! Your girlfriend almost dropped Dauntless Cake! How can you bare to be near her?" Uriah yelled over. Zeke yells something and the argument is over. We all laugh and Shauna goes back to eating her cake, Lauren goes back to attacking her pancakes, Zeke eats his muffin like a normal person for once and I devour my blueberry muffin. At 7:50 I head to the training room.

"Today we will be shooting. Everyone grab a gun and choose a station." The initiates all scramble to grab a gun. "Your goal is to hit the target." I watch them all begin shooting, I glance over at Toby who isn't making a single shot an Erudite transfer says something to him and laughs. I look at Toby's and see he hasn't hit the target once. I go over to him.

"Sorry Four." He mumbles.

"Here watch me." I take his gun and get into a correct stance breathe in click the bullet into place, pause and when I breathe out I fire. "Lets see you try." I watch him take the gun and mimic me perfectly and hit one of the inner rings. "Nice." I let them shoot for the rest of the morning. After lunch we move on to fighting. I gave Myra the same tip Eric gave me since she wasn't much bigger than I.

"Nice work everyone! Tomorrow Eric will be here and will be here for the rest of training. We will be throwing knives." I smile at all of them a sickly sweet smile and dismiss them.

**Looky everyone! Two chapters in one day I am on a role! Virtual Dauntless cake to my reviewers! I have cookies for the people who have favorited and followed! (::)! this is a cake btw ) cake slice woo! Love you my platypuses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my platypuses! I am back again and for some reason I am updating like crazy! Ok so this time we have to give clap for TheSparkMellark! They are my reviewer of this chapter Woo! I less than 3 all of you! Ok so Uriah didn't want to do the Disclaimer so we have Tobias Eaton. Me:Hello Four! Four/Tobias: What do you want? Me: Say the disclaimer! Four/Tobias: QueenofStalkers doesn't own Divergent bla bla bla. Can I go now? Me: Bye! Ok for my reviewers Dauntless cake! For my followers cookies and same for my favoriters. Now to the story!**

**Toby's POV**

The next day Eric is there to "help" as Four said. "Alright everyone, pick up 3 knives and begin throwing," Eric said to us. No one moved. "I SAID PICK UP 3 KNIVES AND I MEANT NOW!" We all scrambled to pick up the knives. I watched Four throw her knives and began mimicking her without actually throwing.

"Hey, Stiff, remember what a knife is?" I hear Peter call. I turn and throw it hitting the middle, I turn and smirk at him. We go on until everyone but Al has hit the target several times.

"Do you need glasses Candor? Should we get you some glasses?" I hear Eric say as he creeps over towards Al. He throws again but it falls half way. "What the hell was that?"

"It.. It slipped." Al stammered.

"Go get it." We all stopped throwing. "Did I tell you to stop?" We all began throwing again.

"No." Al said.

"What? Are you scared." I shook my head I knew Al's answer and it was the wrong one.

"Of getting hit with a flying knife? Yes, yes I am!" Al tried to sound tough but failed miserably.

"EVERYONE STOP! Al go stand in front of the target Four could you give me a hand with this?" Four scratched her brow with the tip of a knife.

"Is this necessary?" she asked sounding bored. Eric nodded and she walked over and right as she was about to throw my stupid Abnegation decided to come out.

"Stop! Don't do it!" I yelled. Everyone turned and stared at me.

"What was that? If you care so much how about you take his place." Eric hissed at me. I cringed.

"Fine. Just as long as Al doesn't have to." Al and I trade spots and Four throws the first knife at me and I close my eyes.

"Eyes open, Toby." She calls out to me.

"Shut up Four!"

"Are you sure, you can leave now and Al can take his place back in front of the target." I looked over at Al's panicked expression.

"No! I said shut up FOUR!" I yelled at her. I then tried reassuring myself that I wasn't scared, that I was Tobias Prior, I was Abnegation and Dauntless. Selfless and Brave. Four threw the next knife.

"Give up! It would be as easy as that just let Al stand there." I didn't say a word. She shook her head and threw one final time, it hit my ear.

"You know everyone I would love to see if the rest of you are as daring as Toby but I am going to go." Eric walked by me and whispered in my ear. "Faction before blood Toby take care to remember that." I shuddered. Everyone left to go to lunch and Four stopped me.

"You did that on purpose!" I yelled. Four shook her head.

"I was trying to help you."

"You call taunting me and telling me to give up helping me?" I shout, I feel the hot blood dribbling down my ear fueling my anger.

"You are clueless aren't you." She shakes her head and hands me some tissue.

"You just want to prove to Eric how cruel and sadistic you are don't you?!"

"No. Bye Toby." She leaves after that she just leaves. I am furious but go to lunch.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY! FIRST DAY OF ACTUAL FIGHTING! WOOT WOOT!**

**Toby's POV**

I look at the board to see who is fighting who.

Al vs Will

Christina vs Molly

Edward vs Peter

Myra vs Drew

Me vs blank

I wasn't fighting today. I sigh I was looking forward to being able to fight. I am pretty good at it. "First up Al and Will." I hear Four say. I already know the outcome of the fight. Al is going to win. I was right after 7 seconds Will is out and is being dragged to the infirmary by me and Al. Christina comes in not much later. Then Myra. We stay until everyone has been checked out then head to lunch.

After we just practice fighting we are done for the day. "We should all get tattoos!" Christina announces. I smile at the idea. Will shakes his head and Al doesn't look like he cares.

"I don't want a tattoo," Will says to Christina.

"But you have to get one! Don't you want to fit in here?"

"No I don't have to get one and I'll fit in other ways. I don't want a doodle on my body." Will and Christina bicker for a good 15 minutes before he just decides to come along and still not get one.

"Hi Tobias!" I hear Tori say as I walk into the parlor.

"It's Toby actually." She nods and points Christina at Bud.

"What are you here for Toby?" I look around the small shop and a picture of a raven catches my eye.

"I would like 3 of those across my collar bone please." I point to the basic black bird. Tori smiles and puts me in a chair and goes strait to work. Al ended up getting Dauntless flames on his upper arm and Christina got a rose behind her ear. Will watched us shaking his head. After we are all finished we leave sporting our new tattoos.

"What's up with the birds?" Christina asks pointing to the one that was peeking out of my shirt collar.

"One for each member of my family. I belong here but I thought I should still keep them close to my heart since they made me who I am today." Christina nodded all though she didn't understand completely. Will made no comment and Al was Al and shuffled along beside.

**Ok so I need your guy's oppion. Should I go away from the actual plot of Divergent and add a Toby, Four/Tris, Eric love triangle and no war. Or should I just stick to Divergent? I really don't care which you choose but I won't post a new one until one has at least 3 votes. Post your choice in the review spot! I really don't care but I want to do both. Actually 3rd option here I can write both and post two chapters every-other day one for each plot. :) It is up to you my platypuses! I less than 3 all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So I decided to do just the AU no war Tris/Four, Toby, Eric Love Triangle. I am sorry to those of you who didn't want the Love Triangle/ No war, but I wanted to do something a little different. Also I am going to have Toby be the one who got jumped by Drew, Al and Peter and Four/Tris be the one who rescues him. The reason behind this is that Al liked Four/Tris and saw them together after one of the simulations during Stage 2 he got jealous so agreed to help Peter and Drew who were also jealous that he got first in Stage 2. I am still going to have Al kill himself because he feels guilty. Now in my Fic both Toby and Eric are after Four and Four has to make the hardest choice of her life. Who will she pick, the strong, brave, selfless Toby or the ruthless, scary, Dauntless Eric? Now you have a summary from this point on! Woo! Ummm yah. Ok so my reviewer of the chapter is Crazy For Oreos since I didn't follow the plot of Divergent. Sorry... please keep reading I'd really like it! Ok 'nuff of that DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF DIVERGENT! I OWN A RADIO A LAMP AND HAIR-DYE BUT NOT DIVERGENT! CLEAR?**

**TOBY'S POV**

The next day comes and when I get to the training room I feel excited. I am fighting Peter. I am last but I don't care I get to kick my enemy's butt! The board went like this

Christina vs Myra

Edward vs Al

Drew vs Molly

Me vs Peter

Will

I watch all the fights. Christina won her's, Edward won his all though Al didn't even try, Drew got beat by Molly then it was Peter and I. Peter and I began to circle each other and I waited for him to make the first move. He came at me with an uppercut I blocked it and went for a sweep kick to get him off his feet, he jumped before I was able too. We fought until I saw my opening, he left his stomach unguarded when he punched. When he went to punch me again I ducked and put a well aimed punch to the gut, he crippled over and I knocked his feet from under him. I then kicked him twice in the head and he was knocked out. "Nicely done Toby." I hear Four walk over and begin to drag Peter's still unconscious body from the ring.

"Let me help." I take the body from her and have Edward help me carry him to the infirmary. After lunch we practiced fighting again then we were done. I showered flopped on my bed and was out.

* * *

**Tris/Four's POV**

After training is over I go to dinner. Zeke and Shauna went to a resturaunt in the Pit so it was just Lauren and I. Eric saw we were by ourselves. "Where is Zeke and Shauna?" he asked.

"They are having dinner at some resturaunt that just opened in the Pit." Lauren told him.

"So can I sit here?" Eric pointed to the chair next to me. Lauren and I nodded and he sat down.

"So what are the initiates like?" Lauren asked.

"I think that Toby kid looks promising." I say Eric nods.

"I also think that but I think Edward is a bit better. And Peter is up there too." Eric adds.

"Yeah, I guess so. Who do you think should rank first, Eric based on what you have seen so far?" I ask him. Lauren had gotten up to get more food.

"Either Toby or Edward, Peter in third though. Remember there is still 2 more days of fighting. I think we should have Peter fight Drew, Toby fight Edward, Myra fight Will, and Christina fight Molly and leave out Al." I nod in agreement. Eric smiles at me, not a smirk either a true smile.

"Al had only won one fight and Myra hasn't won any. I think she is going to be in last. Edward I think is dating her, he'll be crushed." I say. Eric frowns then nods.

"Are any of the initiates catching your eye Four?" Eric asks totally out of the blue. My heart quickens. There was Toby, and then there was Eric. I felt my face grow warm I took a sip of my water to calm myself.

"Not really," I lie.

"Good, I was wondering if you would maybe, if you want to, watch a movie with me at my arpartment." I smile at him.

"That would be nice, when?"

"The night Stage 1 is over."

"Cool I'll be there at 7." Eric got up and left. Lauren returned grining madly. She had eaves dropped the whole time and had returned with 3 slices of Dauntless cake. "If you don't want me to hit you I suggest you give me a piece of that cake."

"Never! Wait did you say hit me?" Lauren asks suddenly paling. Last time I hit her it was because she stole my coffee and I left a bruise on her arm for 2 weeks.

"Yes." I put on a smile Eric would be proud of, an evil, malicious smile. I then let out an evil laugh.

"TAKE THE CAKE! JUST DON'T HIT ME!" We both laugh. I did however get two pieces of cake.

**BOOSH! Short chapter I know! Ok so cake for my reviewers and cookies for my followers and favoriters.**


	6. Sorry AN Please read! Don't hate me!

**Hey guys! I was looking for some fanfiction to read when I accidentally clicked on my story. I skipped the author notes because when I click on a new fic I want to read the story, then I go back and reread it with the ANs but anywhoodle (DON'T LAUGH) I read it and totally forgot it was my story. I was all like I love this who is the author? I scroll up and see QueenofStalkers and I am all like wow, I am vain. I think I am a good writer. Yeah guys I am not the sharpest knife in the block lol. This isn't a chapter actually so sorry... Just wanted to tell you guys that I am actually starting a new story! It is a No War story and a Triah! Here is your little itty bitty spoiler Tobias breaks Tris' heart (I won't say how) and Uriah is there as a shoulder to cry on. He loved Tris since he met her and when he saw she was with Tobias he backed off. But when they break up he doesn't just swoop in, he is there to comfort her until she is strong again. There is also going to be some Marlynn! YAY! Sorry this isn't an actual update but the next chapter will be up tomorrow sometime... yeah... Love you my platypuses!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know I didn't update yesterday but I was busy! I had to bake a cake for my brother's birthday party and I cleaned the house. After that I was going to update but my boyfriend distracted me by being cute and texting me... Sorry. Also feel free to PM if you have any suggestions for the story! I hope you all like my story! The reviewer of the chapter is IHeartUCato! If you guys haven't read her stories yet read them! She is my favorite author on this site. :) Ok so cookies for those who follow and those who have favorited my story and of course Dauntless Cake for the reviewers! Almost forgot DISCLAIMER: Me: Uriah would you like to do the Disclaimer again? Uriah: Since you didn't break into my apartment this time sure! Me: Go on then! Uriah: Ok, so QueenofStalkers doesn't own Divergent ya pansycakes! How was that. Me: You aren't bring pansycake back... Uriah: Shut up.**

**Toby's POV**

The next morning I walk into the training room and look up on the board.

Peter vs Drew

Me vs Edward

Christina vs Myra **(AN: I know I said Molly for Christina and Myra for will but I changed my (Eric's ;)) mind.)**

Molly vs Will

Al

I guessed Al wasn't fighting. I made guesses on who would win each fight. Peter defiantly, Christina, Will and I wasn't sure I'd be able to beat Edward. I know Will will win because he is smart, really smart and Christina because she has a lot more skill than Myra and Peter because even on his own crony he is ruthless. While Peter and Drew fight I watch Four and Eric, I take notice that they are standing closer than they have been. Four's shoulder almost touching Eric's arm and for some reason I feel a twinge of jelousy maybe it wasn't just a twinge because Will nudged me.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked. "You are giving Eric the death glare. So is Al. What's up with that? Eric tick you guys off?"

"No, nothing like that. It's nothing but I don't know about Al. How do you feel about fighting Molly?" I shake off the feeling regaining my composure.

"I am going to win. She is stupid and I have watched her fight she leaves her stomach open when she punches." I nod and when Peter knocked out Drew I walk into the ring. Edward takes up his stance and I take up mine. I make the mistake of throwing the first punch Edward blocks then punches me hard in the jaw, he then goes on to punch me wherever I leave open. Soon I am out. I make a mental note, _Edward is a hell of a good fighter. _I wake up in the infirmary and told to go to dinner. I missed lunch and Four watched me loose. Not a good day for me.

**Tris' POV**

After Toby lost his match I leave saying I have to check something. I go to my apartment and pace for awhile. In truth I needed to think. _Guys are so... so... arg! _I think to my self. _Eric is so wonderful, he is strong and tough, brave. Not kind or selfless but he is also smart. He is charming when he wants to be and so handsome. But Toby, he is brave, selfless, extremely handsome and strong. He would probably understand me better. Eric is so... so wonderfully Eric. _I shake my head clearing it of all thoughts about guys. Under normal circumstances I don't pay attention to guys but as soon as Eric started getting closer to me and Toby showed up it became the only thing I thought about.**  
**

**(AN: Ok time for Tris' conversation with herself! Italics will be just Tris, bold will be her logical side and plain will be her bold, side.)**

What the hell are you thinking! Choose Toby you know he is right for you!

**No choose Eric he is a logical choice! He is perfect for you and you know he likes you!**

_Ok what the heck? _

Shut up Tris! Or Four? We are telling you who you should choose!

**You need to pick Eric! He already invited you out on a date. What has Toby done?**

Shut up! You have to let Toby know. You are his trainer he isn't going to come up to you saying he likes you!

**How should you know? You are being silly. Pick Eric.**

Pick Toby!

**Pick Eric!**

Pick Toby!

**Pick Eric! **

Pick Toby!

**Pick Eric! **

Pick Toby!

**Pick Eric! **

_Will you guys just shut up! I am going to talk to Toby during Stage Two if the date with Eric doesn't go ok! _

**(AN ok thats done! It was really easy to write too. I have conversations with myself a lot normally not involving boys though. Yeah moving right along!)**

After my mental war I go to lunch. I eat in silence while Zeke, Shauna and Lauren blabber on about the Dauntless born initiates and tattoos. I tell them I am leaving and go to sit with Eric who was sitting by himself. "Hello, Four." Eric says as I slide into the seat across from him.

"Hey Eric. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. I have to ask you which movie you want to watch. Would you rather watch The Ring or this really weird movie I found, Twilight?"

"Have you seen Twilight?"

"No, have you?"

"No but Lauren has. She says never watch it, ever. It is about a sparkly vampire, a werewolf and some weak willed girl named Bella who is in love with both."

"Oh, my, Dauntless. That sounds awful. Why would anyone make such a thing?!" Eric's eyes widen as he says this. My word apparently sinking in. We laugh. "So I am guessing that we are watching The Ring?" I nod. We talk about the initiates and ranks. We are pretty sure we are going to cut Myra and Al.

"I say we put Toby in second if he beats Peter tomorrow." I say.

"Hasn't he already fought Peter?"

"Yeah, but we should have them fight one more time. So depending if tomorrow goes how we think it is Edward, Toby, Peter, Drew, Will, Molly, Christina, Al and then Myra, right?" Eric nods and we leave. We go back to training and since Toby is still out we begin without him.

**Short chapter I know I am having a bit of writers block ok so chill! Love you my platypuses! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have FINALLY updated. I have been having writers block for this particular story but have been have insane amounts of One-Shot ideas. I have written a Marlynn one and I am actually working on a Tris/Lynn one! I wrote my Triah story and it was actually really hard... I might write another one if I ever get an idea for it. Anywhoodle to chapter 7 of Tobias and Tris Switch! Yay! **

**Tris' POV**

Stage One is over and the ranks are

Edward

Toby

Peter

Molly

Christina

Will

Drew

Al

Myra

I knew Myra was going to be upset and so was Edward. I knew Myra wasn't cut out for Dauntless though. Peter however was enraged by the fact he came in 3rd. He stormed out with his cronies. I see Christina and Will patting him on the back congratulating him. He is smiling and it makes me smile **don't look at him like that. You like Eric remember? ** I hear my logical side say _I thought I got rid of you._ I think to myself and my logical side shuts up. Eric looks at me and I follow him to the cafeteria.

"So what do you think of the results?" Eric asks me as he joins me with Shauna, Zeke and Lauren. Shauna and Zeke look at me funny and Lauren giggles.

"I wasn't surprised. I knew Edward has been training for awhile and it seem pretty logical to see him with a good score. Toby and Peter I knew would be in the top 3." Zeke and Shauna are still staring until I look at them and the revert their gazes back to each other. I cut into my fried chicken thigh. Eric smiles at me and Lauren is literally holding her mouth shut. "What's so funny Lauren?" I ask her. She bursts out laughing then leaves the dining hall. Eric points to her as she leaves.

"Dude, what's up with her?" I shake my head. Eric and I talk about random nothings until lunch is over. "See you on our date!" Eric yelled over his shoulder. Laughing I turn back around and I see Toby with his friends his face red. My brain goes into overdrive

(Mental war again! I actually have arguments with myself much like these, same things apply bold Tris is regular text, normal Tris is italic and logical is bold)

Did you see his face?! He totally likes you!

**Shut up you. Eric remember the one who you are going on a date with after dinner. He's the one for you! **

Don't listen to her, Toby will be better for you.

**Tris if you think for a minute that maybe Eric doesn't like you as much as Toby you are wrong. Eric probably likes you more than Toby likes you! **

She is wrong! Toby likes you so much more!

_Both of you hush it! I am trying to thin! I have fangirls in my brain Team Toby, Team Eric would you stop?!_ The voices quit. I shake my head and go to the training room for some exercise. I practice until it is 30 minutes till dinner so I can shower and get ready for my date. After my shower I put on one of my favorite outfits a black dress, leather jacket, high heeled strapy sanddles, and my favorite earrings and necklace ( photo/dauntless-outfit) I apply some mascara and head to dinner.

"What's the occasion?" Zeke asks as I walk into dinner. I shake my head avoiding his question.

"So who was cut?" Shauna asks.

"Al and Myra. I think Al just gave up so I'm not surprised and Myra wasn't going to cut it in the first place." I say and I see Eric walk in, looking extra handsome wearing a leather jacket zipped up to his neck and black jeans with a pair of combat boots. I smile at him and he walks over.

"Hi Four, and hi Shauna, Lauren and Zeke," Eric says as he sets his tray down and joins us. "Ready for movie night Four?"

"Yeah can't wait." I give him my best smile and Lauren giggles.

"What is up with you and laughing when I'm here?" Eric asks.

"I'm sorry, but every time you show up Tris' whole demeanor changes. I can feel the self consciousnesses radiating off her!" Lauren laughs again and goes back to her hamburger. We all give her a weird look.

"Kayyy... so ummm what's up Eric?" Soon we are chattering about silly nothings when Eric and I finish and leave for our movie.

About half way through I am bored. "This is lame! I'd rather just talk with you." I groan.

"Okay." Eric turns off the TV. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, um, how about we play Questions?"

"What's Questions?"

"Basically you ask the other player a random question and they have to answer truthfully, it is a Candor game but I still want to play it."

"Sure why not, you start."

"Um, what's your favorite color that isn't black?"

"Navy blue, what's yours?"

"Heather grey or green. Umm, this is lame." Eric nodded.

"Sorry this hasn't been any fun." he groans.

"Yeah."

"I hate to say this but, I think we're better off as friends. This has been awkward but I do like being your friend." I nod in agreement.

"Sorry Eric, see you later then."

"Wait, just one more thing, I'm really sorry. This was a bad idea." I nod then leave.

**Okay guys I have pretty much gotten rid of the love triangle but this is a no war story. Kay? I will be updating soon! Both my stories labeled INCOMPLETE will be updated tomorrow I swear! If they aren't yell at me through reviews, PMs and what ever else you can think of! Thanks and love you my platypuses!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know it is late but here is the next installment of TOBIAS AND TRISSYPOO SWITCH YEAH! lol okay anywoodle I forgot to do reviewer of the chapter last time but today's is Uriah Loves Me Not You! Congrats to her! Hooray! Today in disclaimer landia we have Christina who only agreed because I promised I'd go shopping with her! Hello Christina! Christina: Hi QueenofStalkers! You have a really creepy pen name you know? Me: Yes well aware of that anywhoodle Christina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Anywhoodle?! Weirdo! Me: RUDE! Um just do the disclaimer. Christina: Well the Queen doesn't own Divergent but she does own some killer boots! We just need to go shopping for a matching jacket, jeans, shirt, belt, earrings, socks and hand bag! Me: SAVE ME I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING SAVE ME! Christina: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Me: help me? Also sorry I haven't updated, I had a sleep over... my evil friends wouldn't let me write fan fiction they said be social, look at us, TALK TO PEOPLE?! Are they INSANE? TALK TO PEOPLE? INTERACT WITH HUMANS INSTEAD OF ON THE INTERNET GASP!**

**Tris' POV **

After my fail date with Eric my brain goes into war zone again (Bold is bold Tris (a.k.a her Dauntless side), Italics is logical Tris (a.k.a her Erudite side.) and regular is regular! Lots of Lions!)

**Ha ha! You were wrong I was right! Team Toby has won! **

_Ah shut it! I was wrong big deal. Maybe Toby is right for her can we move on now?_

**Nope! I wanna gloat. HAHA I WAS RIGHT YOU WERE WRONG NA NA NA NA NA! **

_How old are you twelve?_

**And a half! **(did you see what I did there *nudge* *nudge* maniacal grin.)

_Ug! It's like dealing with Uriah!_

**Come on! I can't be that bad. Oh wait I am! HAHAHAHAHA! **

_*Eye roll* _

How can you roll your eyes? You are inside my head! I'm mental aren't I?

**_Yes, yes you are._**(In unison see what I did there huh huh?)

(DONE WITH MENTAL WAR)

I shake my head to clear my mind of the insanity that I keep up there. I walk around the Pit in utter boredom when I spot Toby and his friends. I smile and wave at them. Toby waves me over and Christina laughs. As I head over there I see Will and Al whispering about something.

"Hey Four! Aren't you supposed to be with Eric right now?" Christina asked and Toby scowled. _Okay now I see it he is soooo into you! _I hear my logical side piping up and I shake my head to clear it.

"Yeah, it didn't go so hot. I got bored and it was beyond awkward. In the end we both ended up friend-zoning each other." Toby smiles then quickly hides it. Soon Al and Will come running and grab Christina and I, Al throws me over his shoulder and Will does the same, Toby has a shocked look on his face and takes off after us. Soon we are dropped and we go back to standing and everyone has a good laugh.

"That was random." Christina says, she gets nods in agreement.

"Okay, I should get going, get lots of rest tonight because the nightmare stage of initiation begins tomorrow.

**THIS IS A TIME SKIPPY PAGE BREAKY DEALY! DON'T LAUGH AT THE WORDS LOT OF LIONS! AHAHHAHHAH**

**Still Tris' POV **

Al and Myra were supposed to leave but Edward and Myra ended up leaving since Edward was stabbed in the eye in the middle of the night. Everyone knows who did it, Peter, Molly and Drew, but no evidence was found against them. First day of fear simulations are always the worst. We went in reverse order so Al went first and Toby last.

Al's first fear was me... that was weird to watch. Drew's first fear was Peter killing him, that was disturbing. Molly's first fear was Peter not liking her back, that was really depressing because I knew for a fact he didn't like her back. Christina's first fear was moths, hilarious! Will's first fear was drowning, not uncommon. Peter's first fear was being kicked out of Dauntless then came Toby.

"Hey just have a seat." I point to seat and finish my business with the monitor. His face is pale and he looks nervous. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Some of the Dauntless born said that there sibling said this is the worst part of initiation and that it is super awful. Why shouldn't I be nervous?" Toby says rapidly. His breathing unsteady.

"Don't worry even if you totally suck you will do well. No cuts after stage 2." I give him a reassuring smile and hook him up. Soon he is in a field and crows start to come down on him. He manipulates the simulation, he is Divergent. After he comes out I stare at him, eyes wide.

"What? Did I mess up?" He asks me.

"You're Divergent." I say. "I'll erase the data but next time try a little harder to hide it. Bad things happen to Divergent." I drag him outside and I don't notice Al peeking around the corner. I pin him against the wall, I am shorter than him and he has 20 pounds of muscle on me but he knows I can beat him even if he did come in first of Stage 1. "Be careful Toby." I stare him down and let him up. He has a shocked look on his face and he leaves almost bumping into a wall.

After the incident I go to dinner. I sit down to eat with Toby and his friends. The only reason I didn't eat with Zeke, Shauna and Lauren was because Lauren wasn't there, and it would of been awkward if I had eaten with them while they are all couple-y. "Hey Four! Quick question, do you have any other friends? You seem to eat with us a lot." Christina says as I apply ketchup to my hamburger.

"Yeah but my friend Lauren isn't eating with Zeke and Shauna today, and Zeke and Shauna are a couple and I didn't want to intrude. Also I can't eat with Eric because he has business to attend to I guess." They all nod but at Eric's name Toby stiffens a little. "So changing the subject off the subject that I have very few friends how is Dauntless so far?"

"It's great! I love the shopping here it is excellent so many different styles, all in black but still! I can let my fashion sense shine! Four you should come shopping with me some time! No offense or anything but do you only own black t-shirts and jeans? Besides the leather jacket that you are always wearing you always wear a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt with a pair of worn combat boots. Your entire wardrobe needs some pzazz! I mean come on would you die if you wore something sparkly? I know, I have a be-dazzler and we can bedazzle your jacket!" Christina says excitedly. My eyes go wide when she talks about bedazzling my jacket.

"NO! DO NOT TOUCH MY JACKET!" I yelp grabbing it and hugging it to me. Will, Al and Toby laugh and Christina scowls.

"Okay, okay. But still let me take you shopping and we can buy you something sparkly!" I sigh feeling like I am loosing this battle.

"She can't." I hear Eric's voice say. Yes! My friend has come to save me.

"Why not?" Christina pouts.

"Because she is saving her points for a new couch." Eric says saving me.

"Aw man! How would you even know that?" Christina says.

"We are friends, I promised when she had enough that I'd help her move it into her apartment." I nod going along with his lie. I was surprised with Eric's lying ability, Christina could always tell when someone was lying.

"Fine." Eric then left saying he had somewhere to be. Soon I finished and went to wander the Pit.

**Next chapter will be after rankings are announced for Stage 2 and in Toby's POV! CHASM SCENE YAY!**


	10. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey guys this is just an author's note sorry! But to the point * I wanted to thank my reviewers for this story! When I read them I was literally jumping up and down! I still do, on all of my stories, I have posted the same note to them all. Basically I just wanted to thank all of you that have read my stories and I am touched by all the kind reviews! I am so flattered and I think I have only ever gotten one bad review and it was for my first fan fic so XD I was expecting so much hate from you guys actually. And I have cried because you all keep saying; Your great! or Update soon! or Love it more please! And I just get so excited seeing you guys enjoying them. This authors note is the way I am going to thank you. Thank you for all your support and love for my stories and that I just love you all. I would give you all hugs if I could see you! Thanks a million guys and seriously you guys are so amazing thank you!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here comes the scene where Four must save Toby's behind! Ah ah ah! Sorry if it is really shoddy. Can't help my lack o skill. Beware, this isn't going be EXACTLY like the book. If you platypuses have read The Way She Is you saw that Uriah did the disclaimer so he won't let be borrow him again *sigh* soooo I had a different fictional character from a different fandom call The Power of Five come over let me introduce SCOTT TYLER! Scott: What do you want? Me: Can you pretty please do a disclaimer? Scott: What makes you think I want too? Me: Umm, I will give you virtual cookies? Scott: No. Me: Please? Scott: No Me: Fine I'll do it! Scott: BUT I WANNA DO IT! Me: THEN DO IT! Scott: Kay sheesh, QueenofStalkers doesn't own Divergent or Power of Five for that matter later gotta go save the world now SCOTT OUT PEACE! Extra note I put Molly into this scene cuz I wanted to!**

**Four's POV**

(Please not that final rankings were announce earlier that day so boosh!)

I wander around the mostly deserted Pit shuffling my feet because I can't sleep. I had eaten lunch with Toby and his friends again and Al had kept staring at me. Creeper. I also couldn't sleep because of my slight insomnia. Normally I have sleep medicine but I had run out the night before and forgot to pick some up. I am bored out of my mind until I hear a yell. Toby's yell. I take off running towards the source of the noise. I turn to the Chasm and see Molly, Drew, Peter and shockingly Al holding Toby over the Chasm.

"Ready to die _Stiff_?" My blood boils as I hear Peter say this. "Hold him steady! Damn-it Al! Move I'll hold him!" He forcefully shoves the boy and Toby moves. I watch him yank him off the edge and begin hitting him. Peter was a sick bastard.

"Oi! Get away from him!" I yell and take off over to them. Peter pulls away.

"Or what little girl? Do you think I'm scared of you? You may act all tough but you can't actually believe you can beat someone up do you?" Peter asks creeping towards me. I stay silent. "I scared you speechless? I'm so flattered." I move towards him and elbow him, hard, in the gut as he crumbles over I knock his feet out from under him and he hits his nose on the cement creating a fountain of blood spurting from it.

"Whose next?" I say and Al and Molly take off, I manage to grab Drew. I beat him bloody and soon he is unconscious, in my time beating him Peter slipped away like the rat he is. I will have to deal with his sorry ass later. I glance over to Toby, his face is pretty bad and it looks like there might be some other damage. I heave him up into my arms, being as small as I am makes this difficult but I manage to carry him to my apartment. I set him on my bed and go clean up.

**Woo! Well this next part is how Toby saw it and you find out why I added in Molly.**

**Toby's POV duh!**

I walk out of the dorms at around midnight to get a drink of water. Al was keeping me up with his sobs and I was just so done. I stand by the fountain after words when a hand grabbed me and placed it around my mouth. As I try to scream and break free I catch a whiff of sage and lemongrass a very familiar smell that I just can't place until I bite the hand and the owner lets out a gruff "ouch!" Al. I couldn't believe it! Al was kidnapping me!

"Hold him still you dolt!" I hear a more feminine voice say, Molly. I struggle a bit more. I glance over Al's beefy shoulder, Peter and Drew. I wasn't surprised. Al drags me for awhile until I hear the familiar, calming roar of the Chasm. Al releases me and pins me down along with Peter and Drew. I feel a few tears stream down my face, _no I won't be weak._ I think to myself and force the remaining ones back. Molly leans over me.

"Hello hun!" She says with fake sweetness. Molly puts her face even closer to mine and I squirm trying to get away from it, her bulbous nose touching mine. "You might not be who I really love but you know, you are pretty hot." She kisses me and I jerk back, she then slides her hand up and down my chest and I shudder with her touch. It feels like her touch is a deadly poison raging through me. Molly then punches me. "BE MINE OR I'LL HAVE THEM THROW YOU OVER THE CHASM!" She bellows. I yell as loud as a possibly can trying to alert someone, anyone that I am about to be killed. Peter, Drew and Al yank me up and put me on the railing. I swear I can feel my ribs being bruised.

I hear Four coming. I feel happy knowing she saved me, maybe she did like me back. I then nod off into unconsciousness only remembering her gentle sway that must of meant she carried me.

**Back to Tris' POV **

I hear him stir as I leave the bathroom. "You're awake." I say as I catch his eye. His face strains, he doesn't want to talk right now. I walk over too him.

"Your hands." he croaks out. I shake my head.

"My hand are none of your concern. Wanna tell me what happened?" I ask him bringing a chair over. I plop down on it backwards and face him.

"Peter, Drew, Molly and," Toby pauses. "And Al."

"I beat the shit out of Peter and Drew. Molly and Al got away. I don't think I beat Peter as bad as I thought I did though. He got away, like the rat he is." I try to lighten the mood with the rat comment but he just shakes his head.

"You don't understand. Molly touched me." He forces back tears.

"Touched you?" I ask my face probably looking very angry and shocked.

"Not in that way, but close." A few tears slip out. Toby never touched me as one to cry.

"Okay."

"Molly also kissed me and tried to force me to be her boyfriend." He mumbles.

"You didn't say yes did you. Also did you kiss back?" I realise I am asking a lot of question. My Erudite was poking through again.

"No and no. It was a rubbish first kiss." My jaw drops. His first kiss spoiled by Molly Atwood. I would get my revenge on her.

"My first kiss was pretty rubbish too ya know." I say. He tilts his head in curiosity. Good. "It was with Zeke's younger brother, Uriah. It was a silly dare. The dare was for me and it was too make out with Uriah for 3 minute. Zeke sat and watched us, and Uriah hadn't brushed his teeth before the kiss and had just finished a big meal of garlic bread, milk and Dauntless cake. I don't think he knew it was going to be my first kiss, otherwise he wouldn't of asked me too do it." Toby laughs then winces, then tries to cover it up. "You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here."

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I were to sit up?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment, they were a beautiful, deep blue. I thought back to my own eye and the reason I wore black contacts. **(I am changing her eye color BTW kay and Evelyn's) **Mine were a lot like my mother's. So much like them that if you saw them you would immediately know who I am. One was emerald green, greener than fresh spring grass the other was a golden amber. My mother's were just like them. Everybody knew my mother's eyes, as the leader of Abnegation's wife almost everybody knew her and her notable eyes. If they saw mine everyone would know who I was in a heartbeat.

"Sure." I say. I help him up and he winces again but this time doesn't try to hide it. "There we did it!" I say smiling. Toby laughed again and winced. "Where does it hurt?" I ask him.

"Everywhere. It really only hurts when I breathe."

"Not sure what I could do about that." I laugh a little.

"I think Peter would throw a party if I stopped breathing." he jokes.

"Well, I'd only go if there was cake." We laugh until Toby is wincing again. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch now, night Toby."

"You don't have too. I will." He shifts then grabs his head which had to be pounding.

"Nah, I'll be fine!" I say and take one of the pillows that wasn't being used to prop up Toby.

"If you want you can lay here with me. You don't have too I mean, it's just if you want or you can just."

"Shut up. Sure I'll lay with you." I smile and him and ignore the butterflies. I slip into the bathroom and put on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. I turn out the lights before I walk out since I can't sleep in my contacts and I don't want him to know who I am. Yet.

**OMG I UPDATED! Sorry I haven't been updating. I am going to do so more often I swear! Also another way to get me to hurry the heck up is to go UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE etc in a review or PM. Seriously. Did you know this sat half written since I posted chapter 8?! LOL lots of Lions XD Bye platypuses.**


	12. Chapter 10!

**Ug sorry I haven't updated in milenia! I haven't been busy or anything, I just wasn't feeling inspired to write another chapter. Also I will not be updating this story until it has 55 reviews! Ha ha ha! Or until I feel like writing again! I am seriously feeling like super lazy these past few days and really don't wanna write XD! Sorry you guys have to suffer, at least I didn't leave you with a Cliff Hanger! So I'm not that bad and you should know what I don't own sooo yeah to the story. ALLONS-Y! If you know who said that I will love you forever! Hint he is on BBC**

**Four's POV**

I get up about 30 minutes before Toby does. Same time as every morning and do my usual routine. When I am finished I go to wake Toby up. I try to wake him up nicely I really do but he is stubborn. I end up having to pour ice water on his head. "AHH!" He yells sitting bolt upright, he then grabs his ribs.

"Sorry 'bout that. You weren't waking up!" I laugh and he glares at me. I take a big swig of my coffee. "You need to march into breakfast today and show them that they didn't have any effect on you. Let that bruise cheek show but keep your chin up. I know that if they tried it again you could beat them. Also rely on your transfer friends to keep you safe from now on." **(I had Four/Tris give Toby different advice just to be strange.)**

"I thought I was. Also I have nothing to wear." Toby says and I throw a shopping bag on the bed. "This for me?"

"Yeah. Didn't know what size you were but I guessed." Toby peered into the bag and brought out the top I had picked for him.

"You got me a shirt that says, _Dauntless Dude, _seriously?" He asked looking up at me, I laugh and nod.

"Want any coffee?" I ask him. He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "Suit yourself, I don't know how anyone can function without coffee." Toby laughs and goes into the bathroom the change.

"Four! Seriously? You got me sweat pants?" Toby yells at me through the bathroom door.

"Sorry! I didn't know what kind of jeans you liked!" He comes out looking rather ridiculous. The clothes fit him fine but the fact he was wearing sweats and an unattractive shirt that said _Dauntless Dude _made me laugh. He still managed to look great, the shirt emphasized his muscles and even in sweats you could make out his nice butt.

"Okay, see this is why no one asks for my advice on fashion." I say and Toby scowls. He is really cute when he did that.

"Fine. My face and ribs still hurt." Toby looks at me and I shrug. I go into the kitchen grab some pain killers and a glass of water.

"I'm not much of a nurse sorry. I got pain killers and water that's it." Toby took the pain killers and swallowed dry.

"Keep the water." He says and I force it into his hands.

"Hydrate." I demand and he chugs the water.

**Time skip 2! We aren't going to go into the Al suicide DRAMA but instead skip to the part where Toby goes through Four's fear landscape! Right now they are at the doors.**

**Same POV**

I stand by Toby plunging the needle into his neck. I then hand him the other and point to the prime injection site. "Right there." I say and guide his hands towards my neck. He is shaky but gets the job done. We walk into the room and soon we are in the box.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumble, I feel my heart rate picking up. Toby squats down.

"Arms around me and squat." He say, I whimper. "Now."

"If I do it'll get smaller." I stammer.

"I know, make it worse so it gets better, right?" Toby says and I nod for some reason. I do as he says.

"This is worse, so much worse!" I say my eyes squeezed tight.

"How about we talk."

He guides my hand to his chest and I could feel his heart going a bit fast. "Feel my heart and how steady it is?"

"It's racing." I say pointing out the obvious in a stressful situation, wow me.

"Well that has nothing to do with the box." He fumbles around for words and I feel a bit of a smile coming on. "Focus on my breathing and breathe when I breathe."

"Tell me where this fear came from." Toby asks me and I try to stay vague. I want him to figure out my name on his own.

"This fear is from my fantastic childhood. Punishments, the tiny closet upstairs." I think he tries to lighten the mood when he says.

"My mom used to keep our winter coats in our upstairs closet." I shake my head. "How about you ask me a question then." He turns his head a bit.

"Why is your heart racing?" I ask.

"Um well. I barely even know you yet I'm trapped in a tiny box with you, _Four_." He lies, I laugh and the box shatters. Next comes shooting. I am at being held at gunpoint and I know what I have to do. Toby decides to tell me though. "Remember it's just a simulation. It's not real."

"It feels real." I say and pick up the gun.

"Just do it." Toby says. And I do, I shoot the innocent women and watch her crumple to the ground.

"Um... Toby. This is the part where it gets awkward." I feel blush creeping into my cheeks and we enter the room with the four poster bed and for the first time a man with a face appears. Normally the simulation has no face, but this time it is Toby's.

"Huh?" Toby looks confused and looks from simulation him to me and back to him. "What?" Simulation Toby captures my lips in a kiss and I pull back and tell him sternly.

"No." The simulation fades into the part where he figures out my name. "Hey Toby, time for you to learn my name." I watch as my worst fear forms around me, Marcus. Multiple Marcuses form around him and they all draw there belts in unison.

"This is for your own good." They say and right as the first was about to strike Toby darts in front and the belt wraps around his arm and the simulation fades once more. After that experience I drag him to a place where we won't be overheard or watched, the Chasm. We sit on the rock I found when I was an initiate. I loved it down there, it was perfect for alone time.

"Umm, about that one part with the whole um, intimacy thing you know I wouldn't do that right?" Toby asks his face a bit pink. I blush insanely.

"Yeah... normally that guy is faceless...yeah..." We sat in an awkward silence.

"So you are Marcus' daughter huh?" Toby says. I nod. "So, Beatrice huh?" I nod again.

"Say that again, I like hearing my name. But please just call me Tris. It was what my mother called me before she died." Toby smiled.

"Tris, I like it." Before I know it Toby is kissing me, instead of pulling away I kiss back, I feel my heart quicken again but ignore it. "Am I scaring you Tris?"

"A little." I admited, "but I am going to ignore it." Toby smiles and captures my lips once more.

**CUTENESS! Yerp guys! Next time we will watch Toby runaway to Erudite when he goes through Lauren's simulation! Yay! REVIEW! I WIL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I realized I haven't done reviewer of the Chapter recently! AHH I have to give recognition to the people who make me wanna write! So today we are gonna have 3! First we have SexyLexi4, Juliana Rose, and LLM99! Yay! You guys should know that I don't own Divergent because my writing skills are butt. Also guys feel free to say "OMG You suck! I found, like, 890 mistakes in your writing #SUCKY" Seriously guys. **

**Four's POV (Note I won't be changing her name to Tris because I am used to putting FOUR)**

I have nothing to do since the initiates will be going through Lauren's fear landscape. I don't have near enough fears and I can't show two of them, one because my identity would be revealed and the second, talk about awkward! No one wants to have to go through that, especially the guys that might get it o.o So instead I stand and watch. It was something I was good at. When it was Toby's turn he freaked out. I think he got Lauren's fear of being kidnapped.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded and grabbed him. He stared into my eyes, shocked and I gave him a look that said "we'll talk about this later."

"So-so-sorry Four." He stammers. **(Guys this is going to be different because I don't have a copy of Divergent!)**

"Fine." I let him go. "I won't forget how cowardly you acted." Toby stares at me, I know he can't read my eyes because of the contacts but if he could he could see how sorry I was. "Go on leave, I'll deal with you later." He fled, to god knows where.

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN HE COMES BACK**

I stand with Eric and see Toby get out of an Erudite car. He looks like he is ashamed. "What the hell was that. I am mean to you so you run off to your big brother?" I say.

"Yeah, _Stiff,"_ Eric jeers at him. "Why did you do it huh?"

"I- I-" I cut him off.

"He tried to kiss me. I didn't kiss back and shoved him off me." Toby glares at me and Eric laughs.

"Well then this is cleared up. Don't leave the compound without supervision. Next time the consequences will be bigger." With that Eric walked off. I waited until he was out of ear-shot to talk to Toby.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want him to know." I say and he glares at me.

"What the hell? One minute you are cruel instructor next, concerned girlfriend make up your mind Tris!" Toby jeers at me and I stare. He realizes what he's said and stands still. "Sorry."

"No, I do need to make up my mind." Is all I say.

**That's it! This is all you're gonna get! Ah ah ah! Seriously I am not feeling motivated to write anymore... If I can get, let's say 5 more reviews I will write a chapter 3 times this size next time! Also this is going to be a no war story because I can't write the war. I'll fail so bad you'll all be like Srsly QueenOfStalkers srsly? This is srs bsns I can't be messing up! Review "UPDATE GOD FLABIT" and I'll put your name in my next chapter. Also I am going to start writing a collection of one-shots. All of them are going to be non-fourtris pairings! Review your favorite pairing and I might write it! Until next time my platypuses!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hellllo my beautiful Platypuses! Not many of you posted UPDATE GOD FLABIT. But some of you did so they are LLM99, Alexis and "Guest" I feel so awkward typing in "Guest" like they are some super secret government agent who doesn't want anyone knowing who they are... Guys I may or may not need psychiatric help... Um to the story. Also don't hate me, this is waaaaay different than how Tris handled it. Also note in my first chapter I forgot to put Toby's final fear being kidnapped by men without faces.**

**Time skip to Toby's fear landscape time! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Toby's POV**

I enter the fear landscape room and can already feel my pulse quickening. Nervous energy fills me, I clench and release my fists to help relieve some of it. Soon the barren room fades from my perception and I am in the glass tank. It begins slowly filling with water, I try to bust through the glass and my hand bounces off of it. "Damn." I mutter and feel my pulse pick back up again.

I try kicking at the glass and it still won't budge. By now the water has picked up speed and is now at my waist. My heart racing I decide time to face the fear. I let the water come up around me, let the icy water wrap me in it's frigid arms. I feel goosebumps all over me. My breath shudders in and out slowly.

The water was at my neck now and I quit trying to stay float. Instead I let myself sink to the bottom, and the glass shatters.

I am now in the field of crows. The first disgusting bird lands on my arm, then one after another bombard me with there nasty claws and beaks. They smelled retched, like rotting meat. I gagged and felt around in the lush, green grass of for a gun. I pull it out and start shooting the birds. The scene fades.

I find myself sitting in a chair surrounded by firewood. I see Peter, Molly and Drew, along with many of my friend's even Tris is there. Peter held a torch and put it against the wood which imediatly caught. "Smell that _Stiff_?" Peter called at me.

"No." I said as calmly as I could muster.

"That's the smell of your burning flesh." The whole crowd roars in laughter.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SMELL!?" I say trying to be heard over the large crowd of Dauntless. "I smell rain!" And the first raindrop hit me right as the first of the flames touched my finger tips. The scene faded once more.

I feel the waves crashing underneath me before the simulation comes to full form. This fear was probably the easiest to overcome, a show of strength, something I had a lot of. I hauled myself out of the relentless waves only to find myself being sucked right back. "Damn it!" I mumble to myself and continue trying to haul myself to the safety of the top of the large rock. A wave hits me hard and I scrape my chin. Blood cascades down my face, hot and sticky and the water washing it way was cold and salty. I didn't let the slight burning from the salt distract me when I made the final haul up and onto the rock.

I then find myself in my room, from Abnegation. I turn to look around and on the far wall there is a bank of mirrors. That's odd the Abnegation aren't allowed to have mirrors. I turn back around to see the most hideous face I'd ever seen. The man from my aptitude test. He says something to me that I don't catch when I horrid screeching sound starts. I turn toward my window and see clawing hands without faces. My pulse quickens. I rush towards the closet and feel around for the gun that I knew would be there. I start to shoot but there are too many. I shut myself back into the closet. Panting heavily and turn towards the back of the closet. I imagine a small panel and there it is, I crawl through into my house. I take a deep breath in and smell cooking food.

Unfortunately the scene shifts again. I stand in front of my family, my mother, my father, and even my brother Caleb. "Shoo them." I hear an unknown voice say that sounded vaguely familiar.

"No." I say as calmly as possible.

"I'll give you ten seconds. 10, 9" the woman says.

"It's okay." My mother told me.

"8"

"We want you to live." my father shouted out to me.

"7"

"It's alright Tobias." My brother said.

"6"

"Enough! I said no and meant it." I turn to the lady close my eye and put the gun barrel to my head. I hear a bang and wake up in the fear simulation room. **(Bear in mind I am taking this to a no war story kay kay? Also I will be adding in a twist soon... heh heh heh...)** The Dauntless leaders come out.

"Congratulations." I hear Eric say.

"Nicely done." Tris says and I smile.

"You have 2 hours to kill until the banquet, the rankings will be announced then." Eric says and walks back to where he'd come from. Tris mouths to me, meet me by the chasm in 10 minutes.

I leave the room and walk to Christina and Will. "Hey Toby! Do you know how fast you were in there! We were watching you on the screen and I turn to talk to Will for a minute and when I turned back you were done!" Christina exclaimed. Will nods in agreement and I laugh.

"Well we're going back to the dorms. You coming?" Will asked and I shook my head no.

"I don't wanna go back there, I think I'll just wander around the Pit." Will and Christina shrug and head off to the dorms.

"Hey Toby." I hear Tris say. I hurry over to her. "Want to head back to my apartment?"

"Yeah sure." I say and we walk there hand in hand. We reach her room and Tris wraps her arms around the back of my neck grazing the bandage on my shoulder.

"What happened to you shoulder?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a tattoo, I wanted to keep it covered up." I try to shrug it off.

"Can I see it?" Tris asked, and I decide I wanted to tease her a bit.

"Are you asking me to undress Tris?" I say with a wicked grin. Tris' cheeks flush and I laugh. I slip off my shirt and Tris gawks at my muscles that had become, more and more defined. Tris' nimble finger worked the tape off without hardly any pain. She traced her fingers over the clasped hands that were the Abnegation faction symbol.

"I have the same one on my back." Tris said to me. I smiled.

"My turn to see it." I say and she flushed again but did remove her shirt. Her back had more ink than skin the first symbol on her back was the Dauntless, her refuge, the second Abnegation, her heritage, slightly smaller was Erudite and the two smallest were Candor and Amity. I also noticed faint scars behind the ink, _from her father_, I thought to myself "How come Candor and Amity are smaller than Erudite?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Tris asked me, her tone deadly serious.

"Of course." I say.

"Swear on your life Tobias Prior!" Tris stairs at me, hard.

"I swear Tris!" I say eyes wide.

"Okay, I am Divergent like you, except unlike you I have aptitude for 3, not just 2, factions. Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite." Tris told me.

"You are smart, brave and selfless. That could be a dangerous mix." I answer and Tris smiles.

"I hide it well." I smile along with her. I then realize neither of us were wearing our shirts, I smile at the thought. I look up at Tris' face and see it contorted in confusion.

"What are you smiling at?" Tris asked me.

"Nothing." I say trying to wipe it off my face, I failed. Tris laughed and I approached her. I placed my arms around her waist and she placed hers around the back of my neck. I slowly brought her closer and fit my lips to hers. Tris' lips were soft and smooth, her lips tasted like strawberries. **(Ed Sheeran song reference, review if you got it, even if you didn't review!)** I smiled into the kiss, Tris laughed and moved her fingers up to my hair. We collapsed onto the bed, I away. We both lay on the bed Tris half on top of me, her head on my shoulder.

"Best kiss ever." Tris mumbles. I laugh again.

"You are a fabulous kisser that's why." Tris giggles in a kinda girly way that didn't seem to fit her, and yet seemed totally appropriate. "You are so beautiful." I mumble into her ear.

"Shut up. No I'm not." Tris hits my shoulder, well more like taps it. The skin on her shoulders is soft just like the rest of it.

"Yes you are. You are also really soft you know that?" I say and begin stroking her arm. Tris giggles again.

"Stop it, that tickles!" Tris stutters. I then start really tickling her, it was great fun until she retaliated with her own tickling.

"TRIS! TRIS STOP!" I cry out laughing, tears sparking in my eyes.

"This is payback!" Tris returned. We tickled each other for at least 15 minutes before we collapsed in a panting mess.

"You have a cute laugh." I say.

"Your's is cuter."

"No your's is!"

"No your's is!" Tris says insistently. I laugh.

"Fine, but you have cuter hair."

"You're right, it is pretty cute." We both fall into fits of giggles. We then fell asleep. About half an hour later Tris is shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes mom." I mumble sleepily.

"I'm not your mom, and it's time for the banquet." I sit bolt up right.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I bellow and grab my shirt. I notice Tris still wasn't wearing hers and was giving me a humorous look. I look down to see I had slipped on Tris' shirt. I face palmed myself and made a move to take it off.

"You should totally go into the banquet like that." Tris said through bursts of laughter. I rolled my eyes and exchanged her shirt for mine. We went down to the cafeteria hand in hand. "You go in first. I'll follow in about 5 minutes, see you soon!" Tris pecked my cheek. I entered the dining hall and headed to my usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and of course Lynn.

"Hey guys!" I say and sit down next to Will and Marlene.

"Where were you? You didn't come back to the dorms?" Christina asked. In answer I shrugged. Suddenly there was a crackle over the speakers. Eric stepped up to the stage.

Eric said some big speech then stepped aside to show what everyone was really waiting for. The room drew quite right before the screened showed up.

1. Toby

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

6. Peter

7. Will

8. Christina

9. Nigel

10. Janet

11. Molly

12. Drew

Molly and Drew were cut. Cheers erupted all at once. Uriah clapped me on the shoulder. "CONGRATULATIONS!" He shouted in my ear. Everyone was jumping and hugging and cheering. Will and Christina were kissing, I'd have to ask about that, and in all the chaos, Tris snuck up behind me.

"Congratulations Toby!" Tris said up to me.

"Thanks Four!" I say. "Do you think it would give away too much if I gave you a hug?"

"You know what? I really don't care anymore." Tris threw her arms around my neck and fit her lips to mine. I moved my arms around her waist, we stayed like that until I heard Will fake cough.

"Yes?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"What was that?" Uriah asked eyes wide. Tris and I laughed.

"That, Uriah, was a kiss. It's what two people do when they like each other." Tris explained slowly as if talking to a small child. Uriah scowled.

"Your just jealous!" Lynn says, smirking. Marlene decide to make him un-jealous. She pecked him on the lips and moved away before he could react.

"TOBY! How long has that even been going on?" Christina asked me.

"Ummm, since the end of Stage 2 when Peter, Drew and Al, tried to murder me." I say nonchalantly. Christina squealed and jumped up and down.

"I have been shipping you two since I met you both!" Christina continued jumping up and down like a fangirl. Will finally calmed her down. They all began talking at once and Tris and I snuck away.

**Soooo you guys like it? I made a tad/ lot different. Except the fear landscape. ** **Woo! Umm review and I'll update faster! **


	15. IMPORTANT INFO MUST READ

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating... I don't know where I am going with this story and I can't write the war because it will be like BIGGEST SHIT STORM EVER kay... Anyways if you want to help me shoot me a PM and I'll very much appreciate it! I really need ideas... like really bad. Also I reread all your guy's reviews today and I literally cried at how nice they were! I keep forgetting how awesome you guys are! My platypuses :D ummmm also if you haven't already please please please read Will while you wait for me to update this story! Or Bed, Wed, or Dead... please? Ag look at me begging for you platypuses to read my stories! XD thanks for all the support VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL! Also I don't say this enough THANK YOU TO ALL THE PLATYPUSES THAT HAVE PUT MY STORY ON THE FAVORITES LIST AND ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY! **


End file.
